


Tony in Stevenland

by Dany1209



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, MCU Tony Stark - Freeform, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Multiple Sex Positions, Multiverse, Multiverse Steve Rogers, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rimming, Secret Empire, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve loves Tony, Stony - Freeform, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dany1209/pseuds/Dany1209
Summary: MCU Tony despierta en un mundo extraño rodeado por ocho rubios que afirman ser Steve Rogers.





	Tony in Stevenland

-Cuando me quede dormido soñare contigo- murmuró- siempre has sido tú... 

Finalizó la grabación pulsando un lateral del casco de su armadura, la única pieza medianamente funcional que le quedaba después de que Thanos la hubiese destrozado en aquella pelea cuerpo a cuerpo

Se dejó caer contra la pared metálica de la nave. Estaba tan exhausto, la ausencia de agua y alimento durante cuatro días comenzaba a pasarle factura. Su viaje en un intento por escapar de Titán y regresar a la tierra había fracasado estrepitosamente. Estaba perdido en el espacio, con pocas horas de oxígeno, sin suministros y sin posibilidad de rescate

Por ello decidió dejarle ese mensaje a Pepper... Su querida señorita Potts, le debía una explicación, puesto que se marchó de la Tierra sin siquiera despedirse. La pelirroja le suplico que abandonara la nave en un intento de protegerlo como siempre lo había hecho. Tristemente eso le demostró una vez más que no eran el uno para el otro, Tony era un vengador, no lo que ella necesitaba

Miro con tristeza el casco destrozado sabiendo que era imposible que lo recibiera, o que en algún momento encontrará ese trozo de su traje y pudiera escucharlo, como cuando el Mandarín atacó su hogar de Malibú y pudo confirmarle que estaba a salvo. Pero de cierta manera ese adiós le hacía sentir más tranquilo... en sus últimas horas 

Apretó los ojos solo de pensar... No pudo cumplirle la promesa de casarse con ella, no pudo reconciliarse con Steve, ni con los demás vengadores, no pudo despedirse de Rhodey, de Vision, no pudo salvar a Peter... le faltaron tantas cosas por hacer...

Negó con la cabeza conteniendo las ganas de sucumbir a su desolación y antes de que la ansiedad se apoderara de él se dirigió hasta el centro de mandos. No tenía caso intentar reanimar la nave, era sencillamente inútil. Trató en tantas y tantas ocasiones hasta que sus dedos sangraron y la desesperación lo consumió

Ahí estaba, como todos los días, observando a través del inmenso cristal la gran magnitud del universo, miles de estrellas y galaxias resplandeciendo a lo lejos, formando hermosas masas de colores. Sonrío un poco, al menos podía estar feliz porque moriría con la mejor vista. Tuvo la oportunidad de salir de su planeta y explorar otro mundo, como científico eso era increíble. No había muchas personas que pudieran jactarse de ello...

Mientras meditaba una pequeña chispa blanca capto su atención, destellante a la distancia en todo el espacio estelar, como una estrella. La minúscula luz titiló con más fuerza y Tony sintió el temor crecer en su interior cuando aquel astro comenzó a hacerse más grande hasta formar una grieta luminosa que cortaba el cielo. Stark no era experto en astronomía pero podía jurar que eso no era normal 

-Nebula mira esto...

La chica se acercó quedándose paralizada ante la visión   

-¿Habías visto algo igual?- preguntó Stark 

-Jamás- respondió al instante 

Luces amarillas rodearon la pálida línea expandiendo su grosor, dirigiéndose violentamente hasta el cúmulo de estrellas más próximo que formaban una galaxia. La hija de Thanos corrió a colocarse en el asiento del piloto, manipulando los mandos como si con su fuerza pudiera hacerla funcionar, por supuesto que no...  

-¿¿¡Nebula!???- gritó desesperado mientras la inmensa rotura se acercaba a su ubicación 

-¡Stark!

La galaxia a lo lejos estalló y la luz cubrió la nave, Tony cerró los ojos cuando el brillante resplandor perforó sus retinas

Lo último que escucho fue a la androide gritar su nombre desesperada 

***

La consciencia le llego de a poco. Parpadeo tratando de enfocarse, con la vista borrosa se percató de que estaba tendido bajo el cielo estrellado, al aire libre, en un lugar extraño que naturalmente no era la nave. Se sentó disparado sobre la tierra y por instinto se palpó el pecho para asegurarse que lo que sea que lo transportó no le hubiera herido. La cabeza le pulsaba, su estómago daba vueltas y un molesto pitido resonaba en sus oídos, pero fuera del malestar físico todo parecía estar bajo control 

¿Qué carajo había pasado?

Lo primero que alcanzó a divisar cuando sus ojos se aclararon fue un riachuelo de aguas cristalinas que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna y sin perder tiempo corrió desesperado cuando los cuatro días sin agua le cayeron encima. Se lanzó como poseso, acunando el líquido vital entre sus manos bebiendo de el, percibiendo aquel frescor deslizarse por su seca garganta. A la orilla yacía un gran árbol frutal, nadó hasta ese extremo y tomó lo que parecía una manzana devorándola al momento, sin tiento, sin considerar siquiera que pudiera ser venenosa, no importaba, él hambre era mayor. Su estómago se hizo nudo y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para soportar las ganas de vomitar por el periodo tan largo sin probar alimento

Después de saciarse y limpiarse salió del agua. Se sentó tembloroso sobre la tierra escurriendo su camiseta y doblando un poco sus pantalones

Detalló el sitio, era un lugar tropical, una especie de selva, con cientos de inmensos árboles reverdecidos, una profunda vegetación brillando bajo las gotas de la lluvia. No se escuchaba más que el ulular de los búhos

¡Joder! Regresó a la tierra sano y salvo. Era increíble. ¡Por Dios santo! Había presenciado como una galaxia se hacía pedazos frente a sus ojos y ahí estaba, entero y con vida... Apretó los puños hasta que se le tornaron blancos conteniendo la ansiedad, estaba a salvo, no moriría... Aún tenía un propósito en la vida, esa era la única explicación que le encontraba a haber sobrevivido a aquel misil que llevo cargando sobre su espalda, a aquella ciudad cayéndole encima, a Steve lastimando su corazón y ahora al chasquido letal de Thanos... 

No, No era tiempo de dejarse guiar por sus emociones, debía enfocarse. Formuló un plan en su mente, lo primordial era encontrar a Nebula y lo segundo era buscar la manera de salir de ahí, podría estar atrapado en quién sabe qué parte del planeta. Era lógico que en ese sitio no encontraría ningún tipo de tecnología para reparar el contenedor de nanopartículas y por ende su armadura, tendría que ser muy hábil si quería salir de ahí

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás percibiendo la suave tierra bajo sus palmas. Trato de analizar que fue lo que pasó en la nave y de inmediato dedujo que quizá aquella grieta en el cielo podría haber sido un portal. Lo primero que pensó fue en Wong, quizá él lo había creado para ir a buscarlo, realmente no concebía que ese hombre pudiese tener ese poder, pero ya había visto de lo que era capaz de hacer Stephen Strange, quizá el otro hechicero también poseía un grado elevado de conocimiento en las artes místicas  

Cuando sus pies estuvieron lo suficientemente firmes camino por el lugar, haciendo un nudo improvisado encima de su reactor para ocultarlo, solo por prevención, no necesitaba que la luz azulina le causara problemas. Pero conforme más avanzaba se percataba de que el sitio donde se encontraba no era normal. La noche no era completamente oscura, sino que tenía un extraño tinte amarillento transformándose de a poco en rosado. Se acercó a uno de los árboles cuyo tronco capto su atención, frotó sus ojos porque no creía lo que estaba viendo, sobre la corteza estaban plasmados círculos ¡Círculos amarillos! y no sólo en ese, la hilera de árboles también poseía esas formas, solo que eran morados, verdes, azules. Tony negó con la cabeza, solo había una explicación lógica para lo que estaba mirando, había muerto en la nave o estaba alucinando o...

-No, por Dios no...- murmuró con pánico 

No estaba en la tierra, posiblemente se encontraba en otro planeta igual de varado que antes y sin Nebula. Se apoyó en la superficie babosa del tronco al instante en que el aire le comenzó a faltar, ¿por qué diablos todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

Estaba a punto de derrumbarse cuando un silbido pasó zumbando por su oído y gracias a las decenas de años que pasó cerca de armas de inmediato lo reconoció: una bala. Por inercia palpó su pecho para activar la armadura y al recordar que no la tenía comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas débiles lo permitían. Se perdió entre los arbustos con el corazón martilleándole con fuerza contra sus costillas, había sobrevivido a Thanos, no dejaría que algo tan simple como eso lo matara. Escucho un murmullo a su lado y noto sorprendido como unas plantas alargadas brincaban a su lado. Su propia adrenalina le impedía ver con claridad y no fue consciente cuando un muro se cruzó en su camino haciéndole caer violentamente de senton contra el piso 

Adiós virginidad anal, pensó 

Elevó la vista lentamente recorriendo aquella pared que lo derribó y si, efectivamente era una pared, pero no de concreto, sino de músculos duros, era un tipo alto, muy alto. No pudo detallarlo a la perfección pero lo que no pasó desapercibido (a parte del tamaño) fue el mechón rizado que caía sobre su frente. El sujeto le miró con el ceño fruncido desde arriba para luego concentrarse en algo detrás suyo. Tony respingo ante el sonido de una arma cargándose 

-¿Quién es usted?- hablo el dueño de aquella colt dragoon clásica- identifíquese 

-Lo siento señor, pero yo no hablo con cómplices de Kang el conquistador- respondió el otro bruscamente cruzándose de brazos 

-Solo responda- refutó- ¿Dónde está Timely?

Stark torció el cuello para mirar al hombre del arma. Llevaba sombrero y vestía como un vaquero del lejano oeste, con una insignia de sheriff brillando en su pecho 

-No sé de qué habla, fui transportado hasta aquí también

-No me la creo...

-¿Qué mierda?...- susurro Stark para sí mismo y al parecer hablo demasiado fuerte porque los tipos le miraron al mismo tiempo 

El más alto respingo 

-Mis disculpas- hablo el grandullón extendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse- me supongo que usted tampoco es parte de todo esto- musitó dudoso 

-No...- balbuceo sin comprender poniéndose de pie- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Mi nombre es Steven Grant Rogers y soy el Capitán América, líder de Los Vengadores- dijo el más alto con tono conciliador 

Tony abrió la boca impactado

-¿C-Cómo...?- tartamudeo intentando comprender cuando otra bala pasó retumbó en la selva 

-¡Lo sabía!- gritó el vaquero 

-¡ESTAS LOCO!- vociferó el supuesto Capitán América- ¡Pudiste matarnos! 

El hombre del lejano oeste no se inmutó 

-Señor si hubiera querido ustedes ya estarían muertos, jamás falló un tiro 

-¿Quién es usted?- indagó el más alto perspicaz colocándose protector frente a Stark 

-Mi nombre es Steven Grant Rogers, Sheriff de Timeley

-Debo estar soñando...- murmuró para sí el castaño llevándose las manos a la cabeza

Alterno la mirada entre ambos hombres y si... Joder que si, eran rubios, de ojos azules, uno portaba el uniforme característico, con la estrella al centro y el otro... bueno más primitivo, pero claro que era él Capitán América

-Señores vamos a tranquilizarnos- propuso el Steve más grande- antes cuando recién nos encontramos dijo que había visto a más personas 

-Si, unos tipos rubios saltando por ahí- señaló el sheriff entre la hierba 

Que no sea lo que estoy imaginando... pensó Tony, si así era tendría que darle cien dólares a Banner por no creer del todo la hipótesis de Selvig sobre la existencia del multiverso

-Bien, entonces arreglemos este malentendido- masculló el más alto- ¿Señor, se siente bien?- preguntó preocupado refiriéndose a Tony 

-Si...- tartamudeo- estoy bien- no realmente, le dolía la herida del vientre donde Thanos le atravesó y resentía bastante el cansancio, sin mencionar que estaba completamente conmocionado 

-Vayamos entonces 

Avanzaron en la dirección que los condujo el Capitán del lejano oeste. Durante el trayecto Tony se colocó detrás del "Steve freezer", como lo bautizó en su mente, porque no confiaba mucho en el "Steve cowboy", no mientras tuviera el arma

El tipo era enorme ¡ENORME!, muchísimo más alto que Thor. Stark aseguraba que el tamaño de su espalda podía cubrirlos a él y al sheriff sin problemas

Espabilo. Debía concentrarse, estaba caminando tranquilamente entre dos rubios que eran el Capitán América, ¡el jodido Capitán América! que le rompió el corazón en su mundo, no no fue el capitán América fue Steve Rogers le recordó su subconsciente. Tenía que mantenerse alerta, por ahora lo mejor era mantener a esos rubios cerca pero debía estar preparado para enfrentarlos si era necesario

Una raíz movediza bajo sus pies le saco de sus pensamientos  

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó el más alto aferrando su escudo y Tony tuvo que apartar la mirada de aquella pieza y contener la necesidad de proteger su pecho 

-No tengo idea...- respondió el sheriff cargando su arma- nunca vi nada igual

Se escucharon gritos a unos cuantos pasos y los tres se acercaron sigilosos, retiraron los arbustos que impedían la vista y tal como lo dijo el "Capitán vaquero" había tres hombres gritándose y lanzándose los escudos. Estaban parados en un terreno llano, la luna (o especie de luna) brillaba intensa y al no haber ningún obstáculo que impidiera la trayectoria de la luz, Tony por fin pudo detallarlos. Un par de hombres rubios, obviamente, portando el uniforme característico del Capitán América, solo que en distinto modelo, uno más clásico que el otro. Sin embargo el soldado restante vestía un traje oscuro, sumamente elegante, de corte militar, con una capa escarlata colgando de su hombro 

Stark escuchó un murmullo sobre el árbol y alzó la vista, entrecerró los ojos pudiendo distinguir una sombra que se sujetaba férreamente de las ramas. Golpeo con el codo el costado del Steve más grande para luego señalarle con el índice 

-¡Usted!- gritó el capitán- Tengo que pedirle que descienda del árbol

-Por favor señor no...

-Baje de ahí- enfatizó el vaquero apuntando con el arma  

El aludido bufo y bajo de un salto, Tony se quedó pasmado unos segundos, había olvidado lo ágil que era podía ser el Capitán América, una persona ordinaria se hubiese roto las piernas. Porque era obvio que ese adolescente de inocentes ojos azules también era el símbolo nacional, no se tenía que ser un genio para deducirlo, la playera azul con el escudo impreso era suficiente. El chico no parecía tener más de dieciocho años 

-Por favor, yo no sé cómo llegué aquí- musitó tímidamente tirando nervioso del borde de la camiseta- una luz blanca apareció en la academia y luego todo se desvaneció 

-Tranquilo niño, lo sabemos- masculló el castaño. El chico se relajó y Tony recordó con amargura la última vez que había reconfortado a un adolescente 

-¿Si?- indagó irónico el cap del lejano oeste   

-Si- asintió Tony mirándole duramente, el sheriff se encogió de hombros 

-Esos hombres de ahí han estado discutiendo por más de una hora, sobre los Skrull, Hydra, los Illuminati y LMD's- señaló el joven- yo me escondí antes de que pudieran atacarme, no es que sea un cobarde pero aún no termino la escuela de héroes y... 

-Ya entendimos mocoso- corto Stark 

Los cuatro permanecieron rezagados observando la lucha, los militares que se enfrentaban eran muy ágiles y parecidos en el estilo de batalla, lograban evadir con éxito los embates del otro

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?- gruñía el rubio del extraño escudo pentagonal

-¿Yo?- preguntó el soldado de uniforme oscuro cubriéndose con los brazos los golpes del otro- ¡Yo estaba en una máldita prisión! 

-¿Volviste a manipular a Kobik?- gritó- ¿Cómo? 

-¿Has perdido el juicio Rogers? yo estaba en una máldita celda. Tú fuiste a visitarme

El hombre del escudo circular se cubrió mirando alternadamente de uno a otro. Los dos que se gritaban iniciaron de nuevo la pelea. Uno de ellos tacleo a su oponente con fuerza, resonando el golpe por toda la jungla, fue entonces cuando el capitán musculoso intervino separándolos. Sostuvo al hombre que estaba encima mientras que el sheriff se ocupó del otro. Tony y el adolescente se colocaron detrás del que portaba el escudo circular 

El rubio entre los brazos del más grande se removió unos segundos, antes de quedarse congelado analizando a los recién llegados con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía el labio partido, un hilo de sangre corría por la comisura 

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó alterado el soldado del escudo circular 

El de labio roto negó con la cabeza varías veces, giro en el abrazo y propinó un empujón al Rogers de mechón rizado  

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- gruñó pasándose las manos por el cabello 

Tony notó entonces lo distintas que eran las armas, una de ellas era circular, muy familiar, similar a la de los rubios que conoció anteriormente e igual a la de su Rogers. Sin embargo la otra era de forma pentagonal, con la punta del extremo inferior iluminada en rojo. Pero eso no era lo más relevante, sino que el capitán del uniforme militar tenía la insignia de Hydra en el traje, ¡era un Capitán Hydra!

El soldado que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen giro mirando suspicaz a Tony y al pequeño Steve 

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó a la defensiva, cubriéndose con el arma de vibranium 

-Esto tiene cara del cubo cósmico, debió cambiar otra vez la realidad- siseo el capitán del escudo pentagonal fulminando con la mirada al rubio de la capa- Primero de Hydra y ahora el Steverso... ¡Maldita sea! 

-¿El Steverso?- indagó Stark

-Si, es obvio que todos somos Rogers. El Rogers puberto, el vaquero, el que consume esteroides, el confundido, el de Hydra y...- señaló a todos con el índice deteniéndose en el castaño- tú no eres Steve- Dijo frunciendo el ceño 

-Gracias al cielo que no- refunfuñó Stark entre dientes 

-¿Quién eres entonces?- cuestiono uno de ellos 

-Soy Tony Stark 

-¿¡Tony Stark!?- gritaron todos los Steves al unísono 

-Si...- musitó el castaño cohibido al ser el centro de todas las miradas azuladas cuyos dueños le rodearon como depredadores 

-¿Stark?- indagó impactado el rubio del escudo circular- ¿Eres Stark? ¿Stark, Stark?

Tony asintió cauteloso 

-No vayas a gastar mi apellido 

-Eres muy...- hablo el vaquero recorriendo con la mirada al moreno- diferente 

-Si- hablo el rubio del uniforme oscuro- como si un enano hubiese tenido un hijo con...

-¿Un dios?

-¿Un ángel? 

-¿Lorelei?

-¿Qué?- indagó Stark con el ceño fruncido- Cierren la boca

-Y de mal carácter. Quedo claro: un enano, probablemente Eitri tuvo sexo con la Encantadora, solo así justificaría tu mal carácter, tu estatura y tus... encantos- respondió el Steve de Hydra 

-Estúpido...- musitó el moreno sonriendo falsamente 

-Ya es suficiente de presentaciones, lo que importa realmente es donde y porque estamos aquí- replicó el sheriff

-No se el motivo- respondió el millonario- pero estoy seguro que tiene que ver con la enorme grieta de luz blanca 

-Concuerdo - hablo el más fornido de los rubios- Regresábamos de enfrentar a Kang cuando apareció esa luz en la mansión

-En mi caso apareció en medio de la cafetería- comentó el pequeño Steve

-¿Alguna vez se encontraron con algo semejante?- preguntó Tony 

-No

-No

-No exactamente, aunque...

-¿Aunque que?

-Hace un tiempo pasó algo similar en mi universo- murmuro pensativo el rubio del escudo pentagonal 

-Habla- solicitó el genio 

-Una entidad llamado The Beyonder creó un universo con partes de otros. Lo llamo Battleworld- explicó- Reunió a un puñado de héroes y villanos y nos transportó a ese nuevo planeta. Tuvimos que luchar para poder salir de ahí 

-¿Cómo se veía?- preguntó el grandullón 

-De cabello negro, rizado...- respondió el otro tratando de recordar- sonrisa maquiavélica, al menos ese fue su último aspecto, tiene la habilidad de transformarse en lo que quiera...- Elevó las cejas incomodo recordando cuando Beyonder tomó su apariencia 

-¿Con ropas blancas?- continuó indagando el más grande 

-Si, normalmente vestía de blanco 

-¿Es como si su voz tuviera eco?

-Probablemente...-El capitán masajeo el púente de su nariz- Joder, ese hombre otra vez... 

-¿Es peligroso?- indagó Stark 

-Le llamamos el Todopoderoso 

-Espero que sea porque no encontraron un mejor nombre y no porque esa sea su habilidad- replicó Tony 

-Lamentablemente lo es...- respondió   

El silencio se hizo presente

-¿Por qué crear otro universo?- inquirió Tony 

-Porque está aburrido Shellhead. Es una entidad infinita que busca su propósito en el universo  

Tony elevó las cejas ante aquel apodo 

-¿Solo por eso?- preguntó- ¿Es una clase de experimento?

-Exactamente, no pudiste haberlo dicho mejor 

-¿Partes de mundos?- masculló el capitán más grande- Eso significa que si nosotros estamos aquí, hay más personas 

-Hace mucho tiempo que ocurrió, pero Battleworld contaba también con seres de otros universos 

-Es similar a lo que hizo Doom cuando los universos colisionarían- añadió el capitán Hydra- pudo haber sido cualquiera de ambos 

-Cierto, pero la descripción concuerda más con Beyonder- replicó el rubio secamente- no hemos lidiado con Doom recientemente 

-Entonces tenemos que salir de aquí y encontrar a los demás- hablo el sheriff retirándose el sombrero

Tony miró anonadado como los largos mechones rubios cayeron sobre el rostro apuesto. El ojiazul llevo su mano a frotarse el cuello como queriendo liberar tensión y fue entonces cuando el castaño noto las letras blancas en la nuca 

-¿Qué son esos números en el cuello?- preguntó acercándose al hombre del lejano oeste 

El sheriff por instinto intento retroceder pero Stark no le dejo, aprisionó su rostro con las manos poniéndose de puntillas para analizarle mejor. El rubio miro hacia otro lado con las mejillas ardiendo, no estaba acostumbrado a que invadieran de esa manera su espacio personal 

-¿1872?- murmuro Tony alejándose un poco para mirarle directo al rostro- ¿ese número significa algo para ti? 

-No en realidad...- suspiro Rogers con la vista clavada en el suelo 

El capitán del escudo pentagonal se acercó hasta el más alto y despejo su cuello 

-¿Qué número tengo yo?- indagó apresurado 

-616

El rostro del rubio se iluminó 

-Son los números de nuestros universos- respondió 

-¿Como sabes eso?- indagó el pequeño Steve 

-Porque en una ocasión Reed Richards clasificó los universos para observar las causas de la Guerra Civil en el multiverso, dijo que nuestro mundo era el 616 y esa es la marca que tengo ¿cierto?- indagó girando para que otro de los capitanes le corroborara 

-Si, el número es 616- contesto el sheriff 

-Esto facilita las cosas, veamos...- comentó examinando a los demás -El tuyo grandullón es el EMH/80920- le dijo al más grande- el tuyo vaquero es el 1872, el tuyo mocoso TRN562/AvAc

"Pequeño encantador eres MCU/199999 y la tuya- palmeo el hombro del rubio que se hallaba en el suelo, que hasta el momento había permanecido asombrado detallando a Tony- oye ya deja de comerte con los ojos a Stark"

-Lo siento- murmuro con el rostro enrojecido bajando la mirada 

-Tú universo es el 3490- puntualizó 616

-¿Cuál es el mío Capitán?- indagó socarrón el soldado de Hydra 

-Lo sabes muy bien, cínico despreciable- gruñó 616 

-Enano si me haces el honor- continuó acercándose a Tony 

-616 y no me llames enano- gruñó Stark- espera ¿en su tierra hay dos capitanes?

-Larga historia- respondieron al unísono los 616

Tony los observo, eran casi idénticos, salvo que el de Hydra tenía un brillo malévolo en la mirada, lucía una barba de tres días y llevaba un corte diferente. 3490 poseía una mandíbula más cuadrada y un corte militarizado. No sería difícil diferenciarlos 

-Genial ahora para memorizar tantas tierras...- suspiro el adolescente- y yo que pensé que la escuela era difícil 

Tony rió sin poder evitarlo, causando que el joven se ruborizara. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no reía así? 

-Volviendo al tema principal- carraspeo EMH- debemos salir de aquí...

-Imposible- resonó una voz femenina a sus espaldas 

Todos los héroes giraron mirando con la boca abierta a la mujer que hablo y al hombre que la acompañaba. Era una chica rubia de uniforme blanco, azul y rojo

-Dios...- susurro MCU, atónito ante la belleza de la militar- Tú eres... eres

-Stephanie Rogers- se presentó con una sonrisa- ¿Cuál es mi número, pequeño?- solicitó descubriéndose la nuca 

-Es el...- Stark se aclaró la garganta acercándose hasta la capitana- R-63

Inhalo discretamente embriagándose del fresco aroma a flores. Mierda... siempre pensó que Rogers sería una mujer muy atractiva y claro que no se equivocó. La rubia era hermosa, espigada, con curvas firmes y definidas, de cabellos dorados cortos y una sonrisa preciosa 

-Señores creo que las presentaciones ya no son necesarias- intervino 616- todos somos Rogers, a excepción de este- finalizó señalando al genio con el pulgar 

-Soy... Soy Tony Stark- se presentó con la mejor sonrisa que pudo componer 

La capitana sonrío también analizándolo de arriba a abajo. Stark se cohibió porque no olvidaba que estaba hecho un desastre 

-¿Por qué dice que es imposible salir, señorita?- indagó el sheriff 

-Existe una barrera de contención invisible que rodea la selva- hablo el Steve que acompañaba a la mujer. Ese capitán miró a Tony con una sonrisa nostálgica- Hola...

-¿Hola?- respondió el castaño en tono interrogativo, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse  

-¿Y que haremos entonces?- indagó EMH- ¿Dejar que Beyonder se salga con la suya?

-Aunque queramos hacer algo señor esteroides no podemos, Beyonder es demasiado poderoso- respondió fastidiado Hydra- se requirió del apoyo del Hombre Molécula para derrotarlo, solo imagina el gran problema en el que estamos 

-¿Hombre Molécula?- preguntó Tony sintiéndose tan inferior de repente, no comprendía la mayoría de las cosas que hablaban los demás y eso le desesperaba 

-Es un ser capaz de controlar la materia y aún así su poder no se iguala al de Beyonder- explicó paciente 616 

-Demasiado poderoso quizá, pero no invencible- intervino la única mujer- idearemos un plan en otro sitio 

-¿Qué tiene de malo este lugar?- preguntó el joven 

-De camino nos encontramos a una planta carnívora con tres cabezas, de aproximadamente tres metros de altura. No debe estar lejos 

-¿Que rayos es este lugar?- cuestionó el castaño incrédulo- ¿Weirdworld?

-No suena mal- dijo el sheriff 

-Me gusta- asintió EMH ante el nombre 

-Igual a mí- le codeó Hydra elevando las cejas sugerente hacia Tony, no refiriéndose al lugar por supuesto 

-Muévanse...- ordenó la rubia exasperada- hombres...- murmuro rodando los ojos 

El capitán que acompañaba a la mujer se colocó a la diestra de Tony caminado tímidamente a su lado durante todo el trayecto, el castaño noto las letras en la nuca AA/12041 

Después de varios minutos encontraron el lugar apropiado. Se establecieron en un sitio a lo alto, según los militares por lo bueno de la visibilidad. Para cuando llegaron el sol ya brillaba anunciando el amanecer. Tony agradeció mentalmente que fuese un entorno más familiar, de árboles verdes y no coloridos, estáticos, no como aquellos que se encontraron en el trayecto cuyas raíces se movían para dejarlos pasar. Había visto cientos de cosas en su vida pero definitivamente un volcán que expulsaba lava amarilla no era una de ellas. Tembló solo de recordarlo, parecía estar en Wonderland. No le sorprendería toparse con una versión rubia y con escudo del gato de Cheshire

Los capitanes se dieron a la tarea de recorrer el perímetro del terreno en busca de algunos artefactos para poder beber agua y algo para comer, formando pequeños equipos entre ellos 

Tony la mayor parte del día la permaneció con Hydra, AvAc y 616, normalmente se empeñaría en ayudarles en la exploración pero no tenía las fuerzas, en cambio se quedó a acondicionar una cueva que se hallaba oculta entre las ramas, lo suficientemente espaciosa para todos los héroes. Se dio tiempo para descansar un poco y asearse en un lago de aguas perfumadas. Para el atardecer Tony ya sabía quién era Beyonder y lo que era Battleworld. 616 le explicó también a grandes rasgos, (porque era extremadamente reservado) su conflicto con Hydra. Mencionó que el cubo cósmico había manipulado la realidad creando otra versión de si mismo con los ideales de la organización criminal, Tony se abstuvo de cuestionarle sobre qué carajos era el cubo cómico. Eran demasiadas cosas para procesar... Demasiadas 

Para el anochecer esos rubios se marcharon dejándolo a solas con AA Steve. El airé soplaba sobre la brisa de la lluvia y el frío comenzaba a hacerse presente. Se acercó hasta el ojiazul quien encendía una fogata, benditas habilidades militares pensó mientras miraba como el rubio chocaba un par de piedras intentando crear una chispa

Se sentía más tranquilo, según lo que escucho de 616 cuando en su universo ocurrió ese suceso solo unos cuantos héroes habían sido transportados a Battleworld, por lo que quizá Nebula aún seguía en la nave o quizá en otro de esos sitios. La buscaría en cuanto saliera de ahí, se lo debía. Tratando de distraerse de sus pensamientos se acercó al rubio quien tenía una amplia sonrisa, como si no se estuvieran enfrentando al experimento retorcido de un ser superior, aunque no lograba ocultar el brillo de tristeza en su mirada 

-¿Y tú por qué tan feliz?- preguntó Tony curioso 

El rubio amplio la sonrisa 

-Me agrada acampar- respondió para luego fruncir el ceño- aunque mis experiencias no han sido del todo buenas

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿También te encontraste árboles de colores?- preguntó acercándose a observar una hermosa flor morada de pétalos enormes 

Steve negó riendo 

-Más que eso, la última vez que lo hice casi termine devorado por dinosaurios  

-¿Dinosaurios?- respingo Stark asombrado desviando la mirada de la planta- ¿en tu universo no están extintos?

-Se encuentran en la tierra salvaje únicamente 

Tony enarcó una ceja sin comprender, iba a interrogar sobre ese lugar cuando 12041 se lanzó sobre el causando que ambos cayeran recostados sobre la hierba 

-¿¡Qué carajo!?- exclamó empujando el enorme cuerpo del rubio 

Este le señaló con el pulgar detrás de su hombro

-¿¡Eso es un ojo!?- preguntó Tony impactado refiriéndose al centro de la flor de donde brotaba un largo tallo verde que se adhería al escudo de Steve, la planta había duplicado su tamaño y ahora mostraba unos grandes colmillos 

Un escudo pentagonal corto el arbusto con precisión 

-Joder... odio la botánica- jadeo Stark mirando a AA quien le sonreía amable y Tony debía admitir que era una hermosa mueca. Este le extendió la mano ayudándolo a incorporarse del suelo, el castaño siseo al momento resintiendo el tirón en la herida en su vientre   

-Gracias- hablo el rubio hacia 616 quien los observaba alternadamente con una ceja enarcada

-Tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo 12041- comentó Hydra dejando un morral en el piso. Detrás de él arribaron el sheriff y 3490 (quien aún no podía sostenerle la mirada a Tony) cargando unos cestos de fruta 

-¿Qué es eso?- interrogó el mecánico  

-La cena- respondió EMH- el sheriff es un gran escalador 

El rubio en cuestión realizó una leve inclinación con el sombrero 

-¿Es comestible?- continuó el castaño suspicaz, quizá era tarde para preguntarlo porque ya se había comido mucho más que un par de manzanas azules en el riachuelo- yo no tengo el suero del super soldado en mis venas 

-¿Qué hay del extremis?- preguntó 616 pasándose una mano por el cabello 

-¿Extremis? Por supuesto que no- ¿en qué cabeza cabía que podía usar algo como eso? Aunque ganas no le faltaban 

Las facciones del soldado se relajaron notablemente y Stark se preguntó internamente por qué 

-No se preocupe señor Stark, antes de ser transportado hasta aquí estaba realizando mi proyecto de laboratorio con Tony- explicó el capitán adolescente- es un analizador de partículas- levanto un pequeño dispositivo cuadrangular, una especie de móvil- es capaz de deducir la composición de los objetos y si son o no venenosos, su masa y otras propiedades que...

-Demasiada mierda científica- interrumpió 616 abriendo una de las botellas que había en el morral 

El joven callo haciendo ademán de poner un cierre en su boca 

-¿De donde sacaron eso?- indagó AA señalando los objetos, sacudiendose el polvo de las manos después de encender la fogata 

-Tomamos los artefactos de un castillo abandonado- masculló el vaquero sentándose cerca del fuego- situado a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí 

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí cuando podemos estar en ese lugar?- gruñó Tony cruzándose de brazos 

-Lo mismo sugerí, pero los demás se negaron- respondió el sheriff 

-¿Por qué?

-Ese lugar está cubierto de magia oscura, se reconocerla cuando la siento- respondió 3490

-Cierto, la energía que se percibía era similar a la de Hela, Loki y La Encantadora- agregó EMH 

-Confórmate con saber que no es seguro. En fin dejemos de discutir, tenemos todo lo necesario para una comida, solo falta quien la prepare- dijo Hydra colocándose la capa sobre los hombros que se quitó cuando fue a explorar- ¿Dónde rayos está R-63 cuando se le necesita?

-Espero que no lo digas porque soy mujer, remedo de villano- respondió Stephanie ingresando a la cueva- porque podría rebanarte eso que te hace hombre- enfatizó extrayendo una navaja de sus botas 

Todos los capitanes rieron 

-No sería mucho- bromeo Tony 

-¿Por qué lo dices enano?- indagó el rubio enarcando una ceja, con un tono más bromista- ¿Acaso ya me has visto? Porque no recuerdo, a no ser que seas tan olvidable

Stark bufo 

-Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, rubio cabeza hueca

-Que el enano parlanchín prepare la cena- comentó la versión malvada de los capitanes con una sonrisa burlona 

-Si gusta yo puedo ayudarle señor Stark- se ofreció el joven 

Antes de que Tony pudiera replicar Stephanie hablo 

-Que amable joven Steven, pero no quiero arriesgarme a morir envenenada, Tone puede convertir cualquier alimento en algo tóxico sin necesidad de su tecnología 

-¿Tú cómo lo sabes?- preguntó el castaño 

La rubia le sonrió con mofa sin responder antes de dirigir su atención hacia el adolescente 

-Pero puedes ayudarme a mi- hablo tomando de la mano al joven acercándolo a la fogata- y que conste que no lo hago solo por ser mujer- finalizó dándole un codazo a Hydra en el estomago 

***

Técnicamente no fue necesario esforzarse mucho para la comida, solo había que cortar los frutos y servirlos. No querían arriesgarse a probar algo más sustancioso, al menos no por el momento

Después de cenar se sentaron en círculo alrededor del fuego. Tony termino ubicado entre Stephanie y 12041, se sentía extrañamente protegido cerca de ese rubio en particular 

-Bueno... solo nos falta una guitarra para entonar la canción de la hoguera- río el malvado 616- ¿En serio? ¿Nadie entendió la referencia? 

-No jodas- bufó Tony 

-Qué carácter, casi logras asustarme si no fuera por tu tamaño lego 

-Hijo de...- gruñó lanzándose sobre el regazo de AA para atrapar a Hydra, este se carcajeó aumentando el coraje del hombre de hierro 

-Tranquilos niños- les reprendió la rubia 

Un trueno corto la discusión. Al instante el exterior de la cueva se cubrió del raro líquido amarillento que al parecer era la lluvia 

-Este sitio si que es extraño- murmuró EMH- Nunca había conocido nada igual 

-Maravillas del multiverso- respondió 616 encogiéndose de hombros. El rubio se sentía más liviano, como si el estar apartado de su propia tierra fuera casi liberador 

-Tienes mucha experiencia en ello- comentó R-63 mordisqueando lo que parecía una cereza 

-No realmente, el señor Fantástico es el experto en ello. Lo digo porque solo hay que mirarnos para deducirlo. Tenemos a un sheriff, un abusador de anabolicos, una chica, un mocoso. Solo falta el Rogers Tsum Tsum ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!- gritó ahuecando las manos sobre su boca 

-¿Tsum Tsum?- preguntó AA frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué es eso?

-Son peluches capitán- respondió el adolescente

-Que estupidez, juguetes que hablan- hablo el sheriff 

-No tan estúpido como que exista un Capitán América del lejano oeste- se mofó 3490 

-Oye...

Tony solo pudo reír, irónico pensó, la relación con su Steve se jodio catastróficamente en aquel búnker en Siberia y ahora se encontraba entre ocho Rogers discutiendo de banalidades y sintiéndose terriblemente cómodo 

-Señores odio romper el ambiente de camaradería pero no queda mucha noche y aún no hemos planeado nada- dijo EMH 

-No vengas a joder con eso, ya habrá tiempo para idear una estrategia 

-No podemos perder el tiempo, Hydra- replicó el rubio fornido 

-Mejor háblanos de tu universo grandullón- solicitó Tony, su lado científico le suplicaba obtener más información de ese tema tan importante. Quería saberlo todo

-Tony...- advirtió entrecerrando los ojos 

-Vamos...

80920 suspiro resignado 

-No sé que puedo decir...

-¿Quiénes conforman los vengadores?- indagó Stephanie 

El sheriff abrazo sus rodillas atento a la anécdota 

-Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Miss Marvel, Yellow Jacket, Vision, La avispa, T'Challa y yo...- finalizó con sencillez

-Vaya...- murmuro 616, ese equipo se parecía mucho al original de su universo, porque aseguró de antemano que eran los primeros héroes no Jane Foster o Scott Lang. Mierda, como extrañaba a su equipo, como echaba de menos esos tiempos donde Namor era la más grande amenaza 

-¿Iron Man?- preguntó Stark curioso- ¿Se parece a mí? 

-No- negó EMH con una sonrisa- es más alto que tú 

-Todo es más alto que el- soltó el vaquero sin pensar, Tony le lanzó una roca

-¡Auch!

-De cabello negro y ojos más claros- continuó el rubio del mechón 

-Mi... Es decir, el Tony que conozco tiene los ojos azules- dijo 1872, frotándose la frente donde aterrizó el tiro del castaño- el cabello más largo y no es ningún Iron Man, es un mecánico 

Cuando no está ebrio añadió para sí

-El mío también tiene los ojos azules- añadió nostálgico 616

O al menos solía tenerlos, antes de quedará en coma, luego ese azul se extendió por todo su cuerpo cuando solo quedó su inteligencia artificial 

R-63 y 3490 permanecieron en silencio

-¿Qué hay del tuyo AA?- preguntó EMH

El rubio negó con la cabeza apretando los labios. Un silencio denso se instaló entre ellos. Hydra carraspeo intentando aligerar el ambiente 

-¿Y el tuyo niño? Apuesto a que es un mocoso igual que tú 

-Si... Es decir no, no soy ningún mocoso, pero si, es joven- sonrío el adolescente recordando a su peculiar amigo amante del queso 

-Bueno chico, ahora tienes a la versión adulta de Iron Man frente a tus ojos ¿que opinas?- preguntó Hydra señalando a Tony

Las mejillas del Capitán más pequeño se tiñeron de rojo intenso 

-B-bueno que... que Tony va a ser muy atractivo cuando sea mayor 

El comentario le saco una sonrisa al mencionado, sobre todo por el estado en el que se encontraba, delgado, con la barba crecida y la ropa desgastada 

-Todo un galán, deberían de aprender de él- dijo la capitana 

El joven enrojeció aún más 

-¿Qué hay de ti R-63?- preguntó 3490 muy interesado- ¿Hay algún Stark en tu mundo? 

-No son tan necesarios- sonrío la mujer 

-Claro que lo somos- intervino el castaño de inmediato, más por defender su orgullo que por creerlo realmente

-¿Ah sí?- indagó Stephanie con una mirada coqueta 

-Si, pagamos por todo y hacemos que todo... Que todo luzca mejor...- finalizó Tony en un suspiro recordando la última ocasión donde utilizo aquellas palabras 

-¿Qué todo luzca mejor?- ironizó 616

-Definitivamente suenas igual a mi mujer- sonrío 3490 dándole un trago a su bebida 

Se formó un silencio general solo cubierto por los vasos cayendo y los jadeos de sorpresa 

-¿¡Estas casado!?- fue la pregunta que resonó al unísono 

3490 sonrió 

-Si y por sus rostros supongo que ustedes no- respondió complacido el rubio 

-¿¡Qué carajo!?- soltó EMH exaltado- ¿Con quien te casaste? 

80920 caviló sus posibilidades. Las únicas mujeres con quien mantenía contacto ya tenían pareja o un interés romántico: Jane tenía a Thor, Janet a Hank, Carol a Mar-vell, Natasha a Clint, mientras que Pepper y María Hill tenían a Tony 

-¿Sharon Carter?- cuestionó Stark mordiéndose los labios 

El rubio negó lentamente con una sonrisa cómplice 

-¿Carol Danvers?- indagó el Steve musculoso, ni de cerca pero era la opción más probable 

-¿Natasha?- bromeo AA pensando en la fémina más cercana a el 

-Correcto, mi esposa es Natasha- asintió sonriente hacia Tony como si disfrutará de una broma privada 

Stark enarcó una ceja 

-¿¡Te casaste con Natasha!?- cuestionó asombrado Hydra- joder, este tío sí que tiene pelotas- Vaya que las tenía, sobre todo para haber pasado por alto el gran historial de hombres de la pelirroja 

La mayoría de los héroes estaban en shock. El sheriff no pudo ocultar la mueca de desagrado, no se veía a sí mismo casándose con la mujer de su mejor amigo, viuda le recordó cruelmente su subconsciente 

Tony por su parte no evitar la punzada de celos. Sabía lo unidos que eran Romanoff y Rogers, en algún momento llegó a pensar que terminarían juntos y al parecer no se equivocó. Aunque no entendía el porque de la molestia que estaba sintiendo. Steve no le pertenecía, podía hacer con su vida lo que le viniera en gana 

-¿Debo de sentirme halagado por ello?- indagó 3490 ajeno a los pensamientos de los demás 

-Si, eres muy valiente- afirmó EMH, demasiado valiente para contratar nupcias con una espía 

-¿Ninguno de los demás tiene pareja?- preguntó curioso el pequeño capitán 

-No tengo tiempo para relaciones, mi trabajo como sheriff me absorbe 

Sharon pensó 616, desafortunadamente las cosas entre ellos no habían podido arreglarse después de todo el incidente con el Capitán Hydra, no es porque ella no hubiese querido sino porque él se encontraba demasiado confundido y ya estaba cansado de afectar a la comandante por culpa de sus inseguridades 

-No te preocupes pequeño Steve, seguro encontrarás a alguien- conforto la rubia ante la expresión triste del adolescente 

-No necesito a nadie, tengo muchos amigos y otras prioridades por el momento 

-Cuanta madurez- ironizó Tony, no creía que fuera posible que el pequeño Steve no estuviera lidiando con las hormonas, como cualquier joven 

-Eso es porque no has conocido a la chica correcta- hablo 3490- o chico...- añadió dándole un vistazo a Stark 

-No tengo tanta facilidad de conquista como Tony o Bucky, ellos tienen a Pepper y a Nat 

-¿Tony...? ¿Tienes una buena relación con el?- preguntó Stark- ya lo has mencionado un par de veces...

-Claro, es uno de mis mejores amigos- contestó él joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja 

-Me parece increíble- murmuró Tony mirándose las manos, ¿como podrían? Su Steve y el apenas se toleraban, ni que decir de las mentiras y del dolor tan grande que siempre fue un lastre en su relación

-No veo porque- hablo AA- Tony es mi mejor amigo

-Y el mío- añadió el sheriff 

-¿Todos ustedes son amigos de Iron Man?- cuestionó Stark desconcertado 

-Si- respondieron todos al unísono excepto 3490 Steve y Hydra, las miradas de los rubios se clavaron en ellos

-El mío es Zemo 

-Ignórenlo por favor- pidió exasperado 616- ¿3490? 

-Si aunque...- negó para luego corregir- bueno... digamos que si, en el grado correcto de amistad que puedes tener con tu esposa 

Los héroes le miraron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza

-¿Esposa?- preguntó AA impactado 

-Así es...

-Dijiste que estabas casado con Natasha- le recordó Tony desconcertado 

-Si, con Natasha Stark ¿Iron Woman? ¿Qué no hay de esas en su universo?- preguntó 3490

-Yo tengo una Natasha- masculló Stephanie 

-Entonces Tony en tu universo es...- balbuceo el castaño 

-Mujer y Hank es un villano, lo digo porque mencionaste que estaba en tu equipo como héroe EMH 

-¿Cómo rayos fue que te casaste con Stark?- indagó 616 anonadado 

-Eh, pues no lo sé... Nos conocimos, nos enamoramos, nos casamos...

-¿A pesar de todo?- continuó preguntando el rubio del escudo pentagonal

-No sé a qué te refieres..- respondió el otro rubio sin comprender 

-Vamos...- contestó él capitán con obviedad 

-Si lo dices por su carácter, o por su tendencia a beber, o a ser introvertida, si, la amo por ello- aseguró sin titubeos- ella es todo para mí, mi soporte. Yo le ayudé a superar su alcoholismo y ella me apoyó con mi... con mi adicción a los estupefacientes y con el insomnio 

616 desvío la mirada al recordar aquella etapa oscura de su vida 

-Fue demasiado fácil enamorarme de ella...- murmuro casi soñador, amaba a Natasha lo hacía, amaba cada parte de ella- es más que mi esposa, es mi amiga, mi aliada, mi fuerza... es mi hogar 

Stark se mordió los labios con fuerza ante las hermosas palabras. Apretó los puños no queriendo analizar el hecho de que existía una versión femenina de si mismo casada con Steve Rogers... 

-¿Que hay de ti enano?- indagó 616 girándose hacia el castaño- ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con tu Rogers?

Tony se mordió los labios 

-No muy buena 

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó 3490

-Somos demasiado diferentes- suspiró- no lo sé...

-Creo que todos tenemos ese mismo conflicto con nuestros Tonys- intervino AA 

-Si... Bueno, nuestra relación era cordial hasta que...

-¿Qué?- acucio Stephanie apretándole la rodilla 

Tony se removió incómodo en su asiento 

-Hace un par de años tuvimos un desacuerdo que terminó por dividir al equipo 

-La ley de registro- soltó 616 inmediatamente 

-Acuerdos de Sokovia- corrigió Stark amargamente notando el rostro confundido de 3490 

-¿Esta muerto entonces?- continuó el rubio 

-¿¡Qué dices!? claro que no- negó el millonario rápidamente, ni pensarlo. Quería creer que había sobrevivido al chasquido de Thanos, quería creerlo de corazón- ¿Ocurrió algo similar en tu universo?

-Si, Stark y yo discutimos por la Ley de Registro, los héroes debían hacer pública su identidad y firmar un acta

-Algo similar ocurrió en mi universo, solo que además del registro se obligó a los inhumanos a usar discos para control, discutimos pero no entre Tony y yo 

-Me parece un poco estupido el discutir por un simple papel- comentó el rubio más grande 

-Quizá aún no pasas por ello grandullón pero si llega a suceder vas a entender lo que un simple papel puede causar- hablo 616, muertes, separaciones de familias, amistades y confianza rotas- No tienes que preocuparte por eso Tony, si están distanciados por los acuerdos todo se resolverá, solo dale tiempo. Stark y yo pudimos solucionar nuestras diferencias 

-No lo creo 616, las cosas entre Steve y yo van más allá de los acuerdos- contestó Tony- Dime ¿alguna vez le has ocultado algo a Tony?

616 le miro duramente. Durante la guerra civil cometió el error de no escuchar a Stark y de ser demasiado desconfiado olvidándose de que el hombre con el que peleaba era uno de sus mejores amigos y que vivía atormentado por el pasado

-Quizá, pero Stark también lo hizo conmigo- se defendió 

-¿Ah sí? ¿Tú también le ocultaste que sabías que Barnes había asesinado a sus padres?

-¿Qué?... No, Bucky no asesinó a sus padres- respondió sorprendido  

-En mi universo lo hizo

Los rubios tenían una expresión de estupefacción

-¿Lo hizo el soldado del invierno?- preguntó EMH cuando nadie más lo hizo 

-Si...

-Tony, Hydra estuvo controlando a Bucky durante años, debes entender que...

-No espera, eso lo sabes ¿cierto?- intervino Stephanie silenciando a EMH- aquí hay algo más...

Tony tomó aire, miro a los ocho pares de ojos azules y se decidió a hablar, no había tenido una oportunidad de desahogarse, ni siquiera con Rhodey, lo que menos deseaba era cargar más de sus problemas a su amigo y joder quería preguntar a esas contrapartes de su Rogers el porque este había hecho todo lo que le hizo

-Las Naciones Unidas estaban preocupadas por los efectos colaterales de las batallas. Propusieron Los acuerdos de Sokovia como una manera de tener control sobre los héroes. 117 países accedieron a firmar esa acta, un grupo de vengadores y yo estuvimos de dispuestos a ser registrados, pero Steve y los demás no...

"Luego todo se complicó aún más cuando se inculpó a James Barnes de un atentado en Viena donde falleció el rey T'Chaka. Steve perdió la cabeza por completo intentando protegerlo. El secretario de defensa me pidió que arrestara a Rogers y a Barnes en un periodo de 36 horas porque si no lo hacía iban a asesinarlos. Así que tuvimos una batalla en el aeropuerto de Leipzig, donde Steve me advirtió de que existían más súper soldados a los que Zemo usaría pero yo no quise escucharlo. Al final Rogers y Barnes lograron escapar y se arrestó al resto"

-¿Estuviste de acuerdo con ello?- preguntó indignado 3490- ¿Con arrestar a tu equipo?

-Ellos fueron libres de elegir- musitó a la defensiva 

El rubio frunció el ceño con clara desaprobación pero no añadió más 

-Continúa Tony...- acucio Stephanie 

-Unas horas después recibí información de que James no era el verdadero culpable del atentado en Viena, que todo había sido una trampa, así que obtuve la información del paradero de Steve y Barnes por medio de Sam, con la promesa de que no diría a nadie de su ubicación. Yo realmente quería ir a apoyarlos contra los súper soldados de Zemo, como una tregua, por lo que me dirigí a Siberia, a un búnker, solo que ahí... Ahí...- apretó los ojos cuando los recuerdos lo embargaron 

AA le tomó de la mano y Tony agradeció ese toque, normalmente cuando recordaba Siberia se perdía totalmente en las terribles memorias 

-Zemo me mostró una grabación donde Barnes asesinaba a mis padres...- las palabras se atascaron en su garganta al recordar esa cruel grabación. El pulgar de 12041 masajeo suavemente el dorso mientras que Stephanie le abrazaba por los hombros 

-Lo lamento tanto Tony- susurro 616, un gesto contrito en su rostro imperturbable- pero debes saber que James estaba siendo controlado por Hydra y...

-Lo sé...- interrumpió de inmediato, ¡lo sabía joder!- Es solo que Steve estaba al tanto de que Barnes había asesinado a mis padres y me lo oculto por años, me cegué por la ira y el dolor y...

Los rubios miraron al castaño sorprendidos. Hydra tenía una expresión asesina 

-Quizá no sabia como decírtelo- continuó 616 tratando de no inmutarse- estoy seguro que no quería lastimarte 

-Quizá... Yo perdí el control e intente atacar a Barnes y Steve lo defendió de mí. Me... Me golpearon entre los dos... fue... fue horrible- admitió por primera vez, tragando duro al recordar los golpes del escudo contra su cráneo cuando estaba atrapado, experimentado su cuerpo doler terriblemente. De no haber sido por FRIDAY quizá ahora estaría muerto, quería pensar que Steve no se hubiera atrevido a matarlo, pero la ira con la que lo golpeó era tanta...

-Cariño...- susurro Stephanie besando su sien 

616 recordó la batalla brutal entre Tony y el donde también le destrozo su armadura, la repentina culpa le hizo guardar silencio y mirar el piso 

-En la pelea yo no quería dañar a Steve, solo quería destrozar a Barnes- gruñó con ira- En cierto momento de la pelea James me jaló el pie y Steve aprovechó para atacarme, detuvo el traje enterrando el escudo en el reactor ARC 

-Joder- AA ahogo un jadeo mientras cientos de imágenes se le venían a la mente, Modok arrancando el reactor de su Tony, los cables que se incrustaron en su pecho para salvarlo después, Ultron usando el reactor como amplificador para su rayo letal... reactor su corazón, la sola idea de herir esa parte de Tony le provocaba náuseas 

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?- indagó EMH- tu corazón...

Tony sonrió de lado con tristeza 

-Afortunadamente deje de necesitar el reactor después de una cirugía a la que me sometí años atrás, esto que tengo ahora es un recipiente de nanopartículas- respondió palpando con los dedos el centro de su pecho 

-¿Qué pasó después?- preguntó en un susurro 3490

-Luego se levanto, ayudó a Barnes a incorporarse y ambos se marcharon 

-¿Y te dejo ahí en el búnker de Siberia, solo, con un traje destrozado, a tu suerte porque nadie más sabía que habías ido a buscarlo?

-Si 

-Que hijo de puta, ¡que hijo de la gran puta!- gruñó Hydra, el jamás dejó a ninguno de sus amigos caídos ¿y se supone que el era el malo?

-Yo jamás le haría eso a Tony- dijo el pequeño Rogers escandalizado- es mi amigo

-Yo tampoco, ¡Dios! ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo- comentó el sheriff, cierto que no comprendía gran parte de lo que decían, no sabía que era un reactor pero con el solo hecho de asociarlo con el corazón era suficiente para conocer la importancia, Dios, no toleraba la idea siquiera de que a su Stark le apuntaran con un revolver, mucho menos que le hicieran tal atrocidad 

Stark se pasó la mano por el cabello odiando las miradas de lastima 

-No me miren así joder, no soy una víctima, le arranque el brazo a James, ahora sé que reaccione mal

-Era comprensible tu reacción- respondió la única mujer- demasiado comprensible, no eres una máquina, Tony 

-Por favor, dime que se disculpó- solicitó AA 

-Envió una carta días después, disculpándose por ocultarme lo de mis padres, diciendo que lo hizo porque quería protegerme, que estaría ahí para cuando lo necesitara... 

-¿Pero no se disculpó por abandonarte, por acribillarte y dejarte a tu suerte?- preguntó 616

-No...

-¡Es un completo idiota!- gruñó Hydra 

Tony sonrió un poco 

-No lo sé, quizá yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por Rhodey 

Se había puesto a analizar mucho aquella situación y comprendía hasta cierto punto el cariño que Rogers tenía por Barnes, el era el hombre que lo había apoyado antes del suero, durante la guerra, al igual que Rhodes lo había hecho con el, no dejándolo solo ni aun en sus peores momentos. Tony sabía la valía de un amigo, aunque no se veía a sí mismo haciendo una elección entre Rhodey y Steve, como lo hizo Rogers 

-¿Si? Lo dudo mucho, enójate si quieres pero eres la versión adorable de Stark- comentó 616

Tony sonrió 

-Si, supongo que haber construido a un robot maligno me hace muy adorable- murmuro irónico- Así es señores, yo construí a Ultron- Soltó casi apenado sorprendiéndose cuando los capitanes ni se inmutaron 

-No te cuento las cosas que ha hecho mi Stark- respondió 616 dando un largo sorbo a su bebida 

-El mío también colaboró en la construcción de Ultron- hablo EMH- quería ponerlo en el mercado de armas

Tony elevó las cejas impactado 

-El mío se la vive ebrio- comentó el vaquero 

-Escucha, tu Rogers si es un imbécil y lo que hizo no tiene justificación pero hasta cierto punto lo comprendo- trato de confortar 616

-Por supuesto, eres el después de todo 

-No Tony, mi relación con Stark siempre ha sido así, muy intensa. Para darte un ejemplo, Tony ordenó que me borrarán la memoria para que no interfiriera en los planes de su nuevo equipo de personas igual de brillantes que el. Los jodidos Illuminati que armaron un desastre con Hulk, con las gemas y con las incursiones 

-No sé de qué me hablas 

616 negó con la cabeza 

-El punto es que nos hemos herido mucho el uno al otro, pero siempre ha existido ese vínculo irrompible entre los dos. Yo jamás olvidaré que Tony fue la persona que me dio un hogar cuando desperté en este tiempo, que me apoyo en mis noches de pesadilla, que me enseñó sobre la nueva tecnología y a pesar de que el equipo se haya desintegrado cientos de veces siempre hemos sido el y yo al final... para bien o para mal- comentó con firmeza 616

Tony casi se echó a llorar por la hermosa manera en que Steve se expreso de su otra versión 

-Es cierto, lo único que tenía cuando me rescataron del hielo era mi escudo y la ropa que traía puesta, pero Tony...- suspiro 80920- Él me integro a los vengadores, me dio un lugar a donde pertenecer y me obsequió una fotografía 

-Él es el hombre más exasperante e inteligente que conozco- murmuro el sheriff con la canción de Danny Boy resonando en su mente 

-Mi hermosa Natasha, jamás podría hacerle tanto daño, la amo con todo mi corazón 

-Tony y yo discutimos porque me ocultó información sobre Ultron, el equipo se dividió pero se reunió de nuevo cuando nos dimos cuenta de que lo mejor era permanecer juntos. Él abrió las puertas de su casa para nosotros, el... El es mi mejor amigo y yo ya no... yo ya no lo tengo conmigo 

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó la mujer 

-Se sacrificó para salvarnos de ese maldito robot 

-Lo siento mucho...- susurro Stephanie 

AA negó con la cabeza y se refugió en los brazos de Tony. El castaño le recibió dudoso, jamás tuvo a su Steve así de cerca. Acarició los rubios cabellos con los dedos temblorosos, sintiendo el suave peso del ojiazul sobre su pecho, el sueño de toda su vida. El soldado enterró la nariz en el cuello de Stark en el gesto más íntimo 

-Bueno pero dime que al menos algo bueno resultó de su relación- pidió 3490, sin duda era el más sorprendido por las declaraciones de los héroes, el no había vivido tales cosas con su esposa... Afortunadamente 

-No realmente, siempre nos la pasábamos discutiendo, enfrentándonos a cada momento, era como un pasatiempo, no podíamos estar bien 

-En su defensa tú eres un desgraciado también- se burlo Hydra ganándose una mirada letal del castaño- Vamos Encantador, tú también guardas secretos, todos lo hacemos

-Es cierto, la diferencia Rogers es que yo jamás me he parado el cuello diciendo que soy perfecto, yo he reconocido mis errores- respondió Stark a la defensiva  

-¿Ah si? 

-Sí, ¿que soy un ebrio? sí, ¿que soy irresponsable, narcisista e insoportable? si lo soy, pero Rogers es un imbécil y un hipócrita- gruñó apretando sin darse cuenta el agarre al rubio entre sus brazos- siempre tan bien peinado, presumido, con su uniforme entallado, el ejemplo de valores...

Hydra soltó una carcajada 

-¿De qué mierdas te ríes?- gruñó Stark enfurecido 

-Eso es tensión sexual 

-Claro que no- negó el castaño de inmediato 

-Tony recuerda con quién estás hablando- comentó 616, sorprendiendo a Tony por su repentino apoyo hacia su malvada y odiada versión 

-¿Tu la has tenido?

El mencionado elevó las cejas 

-Honestamente mis pensamientos hacia Tony rondan entre darle un puñetazo o besarlo tan fuerte para que cierre esa máldita boca inteligente- contestó 616 con los ojos encendidos, Tony sintio un calor líquido extenderse por todo su cuerpo- Apuesto que todos han tenido ese tipo de tensión con sus Starks 

Los rubios se ruborizaron al unísono

-Y tú sabes mini Shellhead que existe un solo remedio para solucionar ese tipo de tensión 

-¿Cuál es, gran Capitán Hydra?- preguntó sarcástico 

-Follatelo o deja que te folle- contestó sin ápice de pena- optaría más por la última opción 

-¿Qué...?- el calor subió hasta su rostro y mierda ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se ruborizaba así? Desde que Rogers te recorrió con la mirada en aquella reunión donde casi firma los acuerdos, le recordó su subconsciente 

-¡Claro que no! eso sería peor- interrumpió AA molesto- ¿Cómo puedes sugerir algo como eso después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos?

-Todos cometemos errores 12041, no creo que tu estés exento de ello- respondió 3490 dándole un largo trago a su bebida- Es obvio que el capitán del encantador es un imbécil pero... 

-No lo estoy y si tienes razón, todos cometemos errores porque somos humanos, pero la diferencia es que los reconocemos y nos disculpamos 

-¿Como sabes que 199999 no los ha reconocido?- cuestionó 3490 

-¿A través de la carta insulsa?- contraatacó EMH 

-No- masculló para luego indagar- ¿Has hablado con el, Tony? 

El mencionado negó con la cabeza, iba a comentar que cuando lo intento apareció una nave espacial pero no le dejaron 

-¿Lo ves?- gruñó 3490 hacia AA y EMH- Debe escucharlo 

-No lo hagas- masculló AA levantándose  

-Steve...- le detuvo la capitana cuando esté amenazo con acercarse a 3490 quien también se irguió 

-¡Lo dejó abandonado!- bufo AA- ¡A su suerte en Siberia!

-Lo que hizo ese Rogers estuvo mal pero todo se resuelve hablando- comentó 3490- déjalo que se disculpe apropiadamente y que le de una explicación...

-Cosas así no...- dijo 12041 fulminando con la mirada a su contraparte- tuvo su oportunidad y la desaprovechó- Igual que él y ahora su Tony estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance 

-Por supuesto, es un desacuerdo, no digo que tiene que perdonarlo u obligarlo a firmar esos acuerdos solo escuchar...

-¿Así como lo hizo el?- agregó EMH  

-Los acuerdos no suenan tan mala idea- hablo el pequeño Rogers

-Es vender la dignidad- respondió AA

-Es hacerse responsable- dijo Hydra- solo que se debe ceder el poder a alguien que si pueda manejarlo  

-¿A quien? ¿A ti?- ironizó 616- ¿Qué asesinaste a miles, a Nat, que casi matas a Bucky, que dejaste a los héroes fuera del planeta? ¿Y que para colmo usaste mi identidad para cometer todos esos crímenes?

-El primer lugar Rogers, tu congreso aceptó él acta de SHIELD, la que daba control absoluto a su director si el país lo requería- gruñó Hydra- y en segundo, yo no tome la decisión de crear el máldito escudo planetario, esas fueron Hill y Danvers, ellas me autorizaron. Si te dan el poder debes usarlo

-Dios no puedo creer que diga esto pero concuerdo con Hydra- asintió 3490- al menos en la parte de la responsabilidad 

-A ti se te hace todo tan fácil porque siempre has tenido a Stark de tu lado- hablo amargamente 616- nunca has tenido que pelear contra el 

-Claro que siempre la tendré de mi lado, es mi esposa- enfatizó presuntuoso 

-No has tenido que lidiar con esa tensión toda tu vida- continuó 616

-No, porque fui valiente para confesarle mis sentimientos y al parecer ninguno de ustedes lo ha hecho...- murmuró 3490- además el de la idea de follar fue Hydra 

-Solo digo lo que pienso...

-Supongo que no tuviste reparos en decírselo a tu Stark- dijo EMH 

-¿Mi Stark?- preguntó burlándose- ¿el holograma o el comatoso?

-¡Cierra la máldita boca Hydra!- gruñó 616 amenazando con lanzarse a golpearlo siendo detenido por el sheriff

-Es la verdad, siempre te ha dolido que te hablen con sinceridad. Has guardado tus sentimientos por Stark tanto tiempo... 

-¡No sabes una mierda de mi!

-No olvides que soy tu- respondió cínico- Se lo que sientes, has tenido la oportunidad de destruirlo y jamás la has aprovechado 

-¡Es mi amigo!- rugió 616

-Parece que todos son unos cobardes- continuó 3490 

-¿Ahora la pelea es contra el?- preguntó Stephanie 

-Es contra quien hable incoherencias

-¿Así como tú?- indagó AA

-¿Cómo yo?- preguntó incrédulo 3490 

-3490 cree que las cosas se solucionan tan fácil porque así lo hace el con su esposa- opinó AvAc

-¡Ya basta!- gritó el sheriff- No pueden culparlo por estar casado con Tony

-No, pero habla de lo que no sabe- hablo AA-porque jamás ha experimentado lo que es tenerlo del lado contrario... o no tenerlo 

-¿Quién dice que no? 

-Acaba de decirlo, AvAc 

Tony miraba de un rubio a otro, sin comprender. Los capitanes estaban enfrascados en la discusión como si la vida dependiera de ello. El desacuerdo se desvió a temas inimaginables donde involucraron incluso al equipo

-¡CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA TODOS!- exclamó Hydra cuando la pelea llegó demasiado lejos- ¿No se dan cuenta de lo que es importante aquí, cierto?

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono 

-El capitán del universo del enano es un capullo que pone en vergüenza a los Steve Rogers del multiverso, incluso a mí que soy de Hydra- comentó- No importa lo demás, eso no nos concierne 

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Stephanie con las manos en las caderas 

-Iré contigo y le pondré una bala entre los ojos...- comentó de pronto 1872 apretando gentilmente el hombro de Tony 

Tony sonrió negando con la cabeza 

-Apoyó al sheriff- concordó R-63

-Yo digo que debemos demostrarle a Tony lo fantásticos que podemos ser... 

-Creo que ha tenido suficiente de nosotros por las próximas cien vidas- murmuró AA casi lastimero 

-Probémosle lo contrario entonces. Hagamos que se lleve una buena impresión y quizá con ello las ganas de volver a ver a su Steve y arreglar las cosas  

El soldado malvado del 616 se acercó a Stark con los ojos encendidos en lujuria. El castaño retrocedió por inercia unos cuantos pasos cuando unas fuertes manos le apresaron por detrás 

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó el moreno con el corazón desbocado

-Oh Tony, te demostraré lo que un verdadero Steve Rogers puede hacer- murmuró Hydra acariciándole la mandíbula con las manos enguantadas 

El soldado se acercó dejando un suave beso sobre su mejilla deslizando los labios peligrosamente hacia su boca. Tony cerró los ojos ante el contacto porqué joder ¡UN STEVE LO ESTABA BESANDO! y era tan malditamente bueno 

-No espera, esto no está bien...-le separó cuando los labios ajenos rozaron la comisura de su boca 

La dueña de los brazos que le apasionaron por detrás le hizo girar la cabeza. Miró el precioso rostro de Stephanie quien le tomó por la mandíbula haciendo chocar sus labios. Stark jadeo por la sorpresa, la boca de la chica era tan dulce, moviéndose ferozmente sobre la suya sin ser invasiva. Tony no pudo evitar soltar un gemido y cerrar los ojos mientras las uñas de Stephanie se deslizaban deliciosamente por su cabello guiando su cabeza para hacer el beso más profundo, más ardiente 

-Joder cap...- suspiro el millonario cuando se separaron, tratando de recuperar el aliento

La capitana sonrío con los ojos azules oscurecidos, Tony estuvo a punto de atraerla de nuevo cuando fue demandado por otro de los rubios. Se encontró con el rostro apuesto de Hydra y una ráfaga de calor le recorrió entero ante la promesa del contacto. Las rudas manos del rubio se cerraron en su mandíbula y lo atrajeron hasta su boca. El contraste con el beso anterior fue colosal, Tony sentía la aspereza de la barba del rubio contra la suya. Ese Steve besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, experto, caliente, húmedo. Introdujo la lengua en su boca con maestría recorriendo todo el interior, tirando suave de su cabello incitándole a inclinar la cabeza para tomarle más adentro 

-Eres tan dulce Mini Shellhead- murmuro contra sus labios- Creo que traes demasiada ropa- enfatizó tirando del borde de la playera oscura de Stark 

-Chicos esto ya está llegando demasiado lejos- murmuró roncamente EMH desde el fondo 

Hydra rodó los ojos 

-Vamos grandullón, ¿esto no te excita?- contestó colocándose detrás de Tony, acariciando su cintura por debajo de la camiseta 

-Hay niños aquí- respondió el más alto señalando al Steve adolescente que miraba todo el espectáculo con la boca abierta 

-Y heterosexuales- agito la mano 3490 

-El mocoso tendrá su clase interactiva de educación sexual- contestó él villano- y tú 3490, ¿no me digas que nunca has imaginado algo así? si estás casado con Stark esto es poco para lo que realmente se atreven a experimentar 

-No voy a serle infiel a mi esposa por más tentador que este Tony sea

-Entonces puedes observar...

-Espera... ¿Quieres hacer una orgía?- preguntó impactado el castaño, retirando de un manotazo las palmas del otro cuando comprendió a donde quería llegar 

-Claro que no...- río divertido el capitán atrapándolo de nuevo- solo un improvisado Gangbang

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó completamente escandalizado, vamos era Tony Stark, pero no todos los días recibes una oferta como esa 

-Tony permíteme, permítenos...- corrigió- demostrarte lo bueno que podemos ser 

-Escucha eres muy atractivo- demasiado- pero esto sería demasiado raro, además no todos están de acuerdo... 

-Yo lo estoy- susurro Stephanie besando la unión de su hombro con el cuello- Y mira que no me gustan los hombres 

Tony la miró sorprendido y algo excitado, imaginarse a Stephanie con otra mujer era tan jodidamente ardiente 

-¿P-pero y los demás?- balbuceo no tan nervioso como se encontraba 

Mierda ¿Realmente estaba considerando atravesar aquel límite? 

Los Steves estaban silenciosos, Tony se preparó mentalmente para el rechazo porque ¿por qué razón esos especímenes querrían estar con alguien como él? Tan jodido y herido, en todas las maneras posibles 

El vaquero carraspeo y se levantó retirándose el sombrero 

-Toda mi vida me la he pasado engañándome, diciendo que no siento nada por Stark cuando...- suspiró el shérif, por supuesto que sentía, su corazón ardía por ese hombre increíble que alegraba sus días- ahora no sé si volveré a verlo... así que estoy dentro, o estaré dentro de ti- corrigió dándole una mirada lasciva a Tony 

Stark parpadeó cuando 1872 se acercó hasta el tomando su mano caballerosamente para luego besar sus nudillos

-No tuve la oportunidad de hacerle el amor a mi Tony, así que yo también quiero- declaró AA irguiéndose- He desperdiciado demasiadas oportunidades 

Las entrañas de Tony se apretaron 

-¿Como un remplazo?- preguntó con la voz rota. 12041 frunció el ceño 

-¡Dios, no! Quisiera llevarte a mi universo y cuidarte como te mereces- susurro AA acariciando su cabello besando tiernamente la sien- eres tan hermoso y me duele tanto que hayas sufrido así, porque puedo asegurar que no solo con tu Steve. Yo no soy el mejor de los hombres Tony, pero quiero demostrarte que puedo ser capaz de cuidarte, de complacerte... 

Tony bajo la mirada y Hydra le apretó de la cintura para confortarle. 616 los observo por unos momentos antes de pasarse la mano por el cabello, en un gesto que al parecer era muy común en el 

-Stark y yo... Estamos tan jodidos que no sé si...- se interrumpió mirando al pequeño genio, sus sentidos protectores se activaron desde el primer momento en que lo vio pálido, con una gran culpa en sus expresivos ojos miel, era tan palpable, no un maldito holograma. Atravesar el limite físico era demasiado íntimo pero ya no quería perder el tiempo- Si me permites, mini Shellhead, yo también quisiera estar contigo 

Stark asintió un poco demasiado abrumado, tal afirmación le saco una brillante sonrisa a 616, debía admitir que era un hermoso gesto en ese rostro serio. Los ojos miel se desviaron hasta donde estaba sentado EMH. Este apretó la mandíbula al instante, no mentiría diciendo que la idea no era jodidamente atrayente, ni tampoco asegurando que Stark no le gustaba porque lo hacía, infinitamente y al parecer en todas sus formas, pensó mirando al pequeño castaño siendo acariciado por R-63 es solo que...

Se incorporó lentamente atreviéndose a tocar uno de los mechones caoba que caían sobre la frente ajena 

-Jamás me he permitido desear a Tony más allá de un pensamiento- confesó en un suspiro- él y yo no... 

-¿No te atrae?- indagó Tony tratando de concentrarse en el rubio, era muy difícil hacerlo cuando tenias unas manos traviesas acariciandote el torso por debajo de la ropa 

-Si, claro, es hermoso y al parecer en cualquier universo lo es. Es que me es extraño asimilar la relación entre hombres aún y yo no se lo que hago...

-No pienses en eso 

-Te deseo mucho y quizá esta sea la única vez que lo diga abiertamente no sólo por mis...

-¿Retrógradas ideas de los cuarenta?- completo 3490 quien se había acercado 

-Es porque mi Tony tiene a Pepper y a María, no se interesaría en mí jamás. Me resulta difícil que tú seas diferente 

-Lo dudo mucho- contestó Stark de inmediato 

-Quiero estar contigo, quiero hacerte el amor- suspiro 80920

Stark mordió sus labios, EMH se colocó en frente suyo y Tony miro el inmenso pecho, cayendo en cuenta de pronto que estaba a punto de follar con ocho rubios, súper soldados y que el estaba en una pésima condición física 

-Consideró a los sentimientos un impedimento para el cumplimiento de las metas... pero tú- murmuró Hydra acariciándolo casi con reverencia- a ti te deseo mucho mini Shellhead, mucho. No solo por ser un Stark, sino porque eres dulce, inteligente, valiente. Porque tienes esto- gruñó 616 apretando sus glúteos ganándose un gemido que aumentó el deseo en los demás capitanes- valoro todas tus cualidades... Y por supuesto está el hecho de que he estado meses en prision sin follar así que...

Tony le dio un puñetazo en el hombro sacándole una risa 

-Mmm puedo hacerte gritar...- gruñó mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja- puedo demostrarte que soy mejor que tú Rogers y mejor que ellos también 

Los ojos del castaño se clavaron en los labios de Hydra deseando ser besado de nuevo por ellos. 3490 se colocó a su costado y Stark le miro interrogante 

-No voy a follarte, amo a mi esposa- murmuró roncamente acercando su nariz al espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del millonario- pero eso no me impedirá disfrutar mientras otros lo hacen- finalizó inhalando profundamente 

Se retiró acariciando sin pena alguna su marcada (¡Y ENORME!) erección por encima del uniforme. AvAc quien se había mantenido alejado y con el rostro en llamas se acercó tímidamente 

-¿Siquiera eres mayor de edad?- indagó Stark en tono burlón 

-Lo soy- respondió el rubio de inmediato 

-¿Me muestras tu carnet?- continuó bromista

El pequeño Steve entrecerró los ojos amenazador y se lanzó a besarlo. Tony jadeo de sorpresa, lo cual el rubio aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca. Stark sonrió para si al sentir el bulto que presionaba en los pantalones del adolescente, no se había equivocado en que Stevie si era un mar de hormonas 

-¿Esto responde tu pregunta, Tony?

Stark asintió hiperventilando, escucho el suave murmullo de la capa de Hydra caer contra el suelo y el sonido inconfundible de los cierres de los uniformes. Tony tragó grueso ante la visión de los torsos magnificamente esculpidos y de los llenos y perfectos senos de Stephanie cubiertos por un seductor sostén de encaje escarlata 

-Bien Mini Shellhead prepárate para tu dosis extrema de Steve Rogers...

**Author's Note:**

> *En Avengers Assemble, WeirdWorld es el lugar a donde Beyonder termina enviando a Bruce Banner y a Hulk después de dividirlos (Banner "enloquece" un poco queriendo asesinar a Hulk, pero al final recapacita). Me basé mucho más en este concepto de Battleworld que en el de los cómics de Secret Wars de 1984 y de 2015
> 
> *En la tierra 3490 la guerra civil termina impidiéndose gracias a que Steve Rogers se casa con Natasha Stark, la versión femenina de Tony Stark. Así que si queridos, el Stony es canon 
> 
> *En la tierra 616 existen dos Capitan América. En Secret Empire Red Skull manipuló a Kobik el cubo cósmico viviente para que cambiara la realidad de Steve Rogers convirtiéndolo desde su nacimiento en un seguidor de Hydra. Sin embargo Kobik resguardo al verdadero Steve, el cual, al final de la saga, se enfrenta con su contraparte malévola venciéndolo y enviándolo a una prisión 
> 
> *El uniforme del Capitán Hydra lo cambie un poco porque vamos ¿Qué héroe es malvado usando un uniforme verde limón? Y no me digan que Loki porque la diva puede usar los colores que quiera y aún así mantener la dignidad, cosa que mi querido Steve no, él es un mashio azotador, 100% seme, barba partida, pelo en pecho
> 
> *En la tierra 1872 Steve fue asesinado antes de que Tony construyera su armadura, por lo que nuestro querido rubio no conoció a Iron Man (Cry...) 
> 
> *Lorelei es la hermana menor de Amora La Encantadora, usa su belleza para atrapar a los hombres 
> 
> *Eitri es el rey de los enanos 
> 
> *Gangbang es una orgía en la que una mujer u hombre práctica sexo por turnos con varios individuos 
> 
> ***
> 
> N/A: Hola a todos mis hermosos lectores. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta nueva obra ❤️
> 
> Tenía muchísimas ganas de leer algo donde los Steves consintieran a MCU Tony después de todas las que ha pasado y como no encontré nada aplique mi filosofía Bender. La historia contará únicamente con dos capítulos, tres si el segundo resulta demasiado extenso. Espero les haya gustado el inicio
> 
>  
> 
> A manera de spam o algo por el estilo les invito a pasarse a mi página de Facebook Dany1209, por fin me decidí a hacer una donde pueda hablar libremente de ships y cosas gei, así que sería genial que me regalaran un like, está recién sacada del horno
> 
> Y ya para finalizar ¿Quieren Fondue?


End file.
